This invention relates to devices for cleaning the magnetic heads of magnetic tape recorders and playback machines.
A known tool for cleaning such magnetic heads comprises a rigid support member to which is permanently attached, for example by adhesive, a felt pad. In use, the pad may be impregnated with a cleaning fluid and is manipulated, using the support member, to clean or polish the magnetic head.
Such a tool is suitable only for machines where the magnetic heads are readily accessible. Although different recording and playback machines have their magnetic heads in different dispositions from each other, the known tool cannot be altered into a configuration which is suitable for any one machine.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device suitable for cleaning the magnetic heads of magnetic tape recorders and playback machines, which device can be adapted for use with different types of machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts, including at least two interchangeable parts, from which devices of different configurations can be assembled for cleaning magnetic heads.